


"Why Won't You Love Me?"

by NarniaAtHogwarts



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alive Bianca di Angelo, Annabeth Chase Bashing, Athena bashing, Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Dark Harry Potter, Demigod Harry Potter, Evil Albus Dumbledore, F/F, F/M, Good Luke Castellan, Good Peter, Hermione Granger Bashing, Hogwarts, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Dies, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor James Potter bashing, Minor Percy Jackson bashing, Multi, Powerful Harry, Protective Luke, True Mates, Wrong Girl-Who-Lived (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:44:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarniaAtHogwarts/pseuds/NarniaAtHogwarts
Summary: Two year old Harry James Potter was pulled from the rubble of his home by a muggle. Then he was left in an orphanage whilst everyone assumed he was dead.Instead, nine years later he arrives at Hogwarts under another name, with four undetermined Demigods in tow. It takes the Triwizard Tournament for anyone to realise who he is.In Camp Half Blood, eight Demigods hear the cry. The signal. One 'God' in particular was going down. Unfortunately for them, they weren't the only ones to answer it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bianca lives because shes awesome  
> sorry to all those Annabeth fans, I really hate her, so there will be a lot of bashing in this.  
> Percy will be bashed but he might redeem himself so to speak  
> Luke is awesome as always  
> Nico is awesome as always  
> Charlotte Potte - my own character - will have a larger role in Harry's life later on, along with Sirius and Remus

"Lily, it is too dangerous, nobody can know that we are his fathers, Hades is maybe the exception"

The three Gods stood watching the red head as she paced, hands rubbing her flat stomach, mascara running down her cheeks.

"I know, I know. J-just don't forget about him, about me, please" She moaned, a fresh set of tears flooding down her face. Muscular arms wrapped around her body pulling her close, slender hands rubbed her back soothingly and firm hands ran through her hair comfortingly.

"Never" They chorused, an unspoken promise reaching the ears of Lady Hecate and Lord Merlin themselves. 

"You should tell Potter, he will need to be the ones to protect you, we cannot get involved or risk Zeus, Kronos and Riddles knowledge."

Hades mumbled, dark eyes meeting her own as she turned her head towards him.

"It's a boy. I can sense it" She smiled softly before her voice trembled

"I love you. All of you"

Her voice was a whisper but they all heard it, stepping back as the portkeye activated, leaving the three alone in the dark hotel room. Unknowing it was the last time they would ever see her alive.

 

* * *

 

"J-james, I'm Pregnant"

The words had slipped from her mouth like the cup falling from his hand, his face lighting up in glee, only adding to guilt stirring in her stomach.

He could never know that baby wasn't his, he could never know because he would never understand. All demigods have mates, and in the month that they broke off their relation ship, she found hers. Only James started it back again, she was stuck, unable to tell him yet unable to love him like she did her mates. And he would never know she had sex with another man, let alone three.

He bounded towards the floo. beaming as he called his best friends through. Wolfstar came first - Her and Alice made that name - followed by Peter.

The son of Hermes locked eyes with her and a silent message passed between them.

 

* * *

 

"JAMES POTTER YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR ME WITH A TEN FOOT BLOOD POLE!"

The trio outside winced. James gritted his teeth pacing as another scream tore through the doors. 

Lily panted heavily, exhaustion settling in as a soft cry was heard and her son was placed in her arms. Tufts of dark hair forming on his head, killing curse eyes staring up at her, she noted with a smile, he had his Fathers nose.

James burst in, skidding to a stop beside her bed as she reluctantly held him up to her 'husband'. She could feel Peters gaze on her and nodded slightly, giving him the signal he needed to disappear. But, as the animagus hurried outside and into an alleyway, he was struck from behind.

* * *

 

"Fight him Peter!!"

Lily cried out as James flew into the opposite wall with a crack. She watched the horror pass over his face and the mouthed plea for help to his father. But they both knew Hermes would not answer. With a low moan she stood frozen as the wand turned on her, a tear sliding down Peters face as he tried to jerk the wand away. The Killing curse missed her by an inch, glancing off the mirror and striking her in the back. She fell silently to the floor. Then the wand turned once more, but not towards the kids like Peter expected, instead he found his vision obscured by green, leaving only darkness behind as life left his body.

Sirius and Remus burst through the Living room door, watching Peters body fall, Voldemort stood casually behind, looking rather amused, their howls of rage and pain silenced as they smashed through the wall, not unlike their brother. The snake faced monster turned towards the play pen where one year old Charlotte Rosetta Petunia Potter lay, hazel eyes glaring up at him, little fists waving in the air. Emerald eyes peeked out from beneath some fallen debris as two year old Harry Potter tottered up, also glaring, stumbling forwards towards his sister, a healing scar broken, blood running down his neck. 

As Charlotte let out a cry, Tom Riddle simply blasted her away, to fall next to her mother, unconscious. A strong hex on a baby would leave a lasting physical scar, one that dashed across her cheek. Then Scarlet eyes turned to meet Harry's, the one he thought the prophecy meant. The green curse struck effectively, slicing into the boys chest and sending him flying through the hole his godparents had made and deep into the rubble. Yet as he did so, it was as if a bomb had gone off, a wave of magic bursting from him and sending the Dark Lord flying, spirit tearing from his body, leaving ashes behind.

Not minutes later Albus Dumbledore turned up.

James mourned for his wife who lay limp in his arms. Remus and Sirius were curled protectively around Charlotte. Albus felt a darker magic pulse and quietly excused himself from the room, feeling through the bricks, pulling them aside to find the small two year old. Picking him up the old man's eyes widened as a familiar voice echoed through his head. 

_"He is mine. Leave him. He will be safe"_

Reluctantly Dumbledore obeyed the God, gently resting the boy on the grass and backing off into the house. Before however, the god could collect his son, someone else did. Harsh hands picking up the unconscious toddler and disappearing with a crack.

The said toddler was left outside Wools orphanage, hours away from his old home. And the old mans memories were wiped as he made his way back to his favourite former students. From that day, Lily and Harry Potter were pronounced dead. That day France had a devastating Earthquake. That day a volcano erupted in America with a mass of deaths. That day a plague was unleashed upon the world that would give many potion masters a hard time and many muggles dead.


	2. Begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title of this work is the song Why Won't You Love Me by 5sos, amazing song!

Harry's Pov

Swallowing thickly I glared at the piece of parchment in my hand, my bag slung over one shoulder, lean black kitten on my other. 

_"Remember your training Emerald. I am watching you, do not fear the inevitable"_

The soothing voice washed through my mind, resting the bubbling fears that were slowly building. The scarlet steam train glowed in my image, crowds of parents and children squashed together, all with one desire, to see their child leave. Now, I may be mentally about thirteen, but physically i'm still only eleven, and claustrophobia doesn't just disappear no matter what age. 

Taking a deep breath and plunged forwards, walking smoothly through the tearful goodbyes, hood hiding my face, ignoring the curious and wary looks I was receiving. Stepping quickly onto the narrow train corridor, I winced, big, bulky boys from all house crowded both sides, brooms strapped to their trunks, deep voices booming with laughter.

_"Deep Breaths Child, I am Always here, you are safe"_

Inwardly taking another deep breath, I turned right, heading towards the back of the train, gritting my teeth as bodies pressed against mine, catapulting past with hectic joyous laughter. I found an empty compartment easily enough, everyone else was still untangling themselves from gushing mothers or proud fathers. Sitting down I opened my bag, inside was my shrunken trunk, another shrunken box that I had yet to unwrap - orders from my father - and a small black diary. 

My wand was hidden in a holster up my sleeve. The wood was balanced, half black (Ebony) half lighter (Yew) with threads of dark red twirling through the smooth, polished weapon. The cores of my wand; Basilisk Fang, A feather from Dad, an Ice Phoenix feather and my blood. Ollivander couldn't make a wand like this.

Pulling the small black book out I pulled a pencil from my pocket and carefully began to draw, tuning everything else out as I delicately sketched. Fye, my familiar kitten, curled up next to me as I stroked her shiny, sleek fur, smiling slightly as she purred.

"Come In" I sensed them before I heard the knock that jerked me from my drawing, countryside flying past the windows and I hadn't even realised we had left the station.

"Harrison" A familiar voice ignited my smile to grow as I lifted my head and the door slid shut.

"Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis" I whispered, my own emerald orbs meeting dark brown. His face was sightly more tanned than when I last saw him, hair still sleek and body becoming more muscular. 

I stood, greeting him with a hug, a tight one that most boys at eleven wouldn't be seen dead doing, but I knew Ethan, he was one of my first friends. The other two I haven't seen in years. A smile broadened on his face as he hugged back just as tightly, before pulling away and taking the offered seat across from me.

"How have you been?" Ethan asked quietly, gently twisting the chunky ring on his middle finger. 

"I have been.....well." 

He nodded in understanding, Ethan knew my circumstance and he knew where i'd been. He even came to see me in the castle!

"Did you find what you sought?"

A sad smile crossed his face momentarily. "I did, and I realised it was not what I wanted. I went to Camp for awhile, but I should have been here, with you. With you is where balance is restored" He spoke seriously yet with passion, sleeveless leather jacket pulled over a white t-shirt and dark skinny jeans. I myself wore a hooded black leather jacket, simple grey t-shirt, ripped skinny jeans and my favourite dark green beanie covering my head.

Before I could reply however, the door opened.

"You two really need to get changed, we shall be arriving soon" The nasally voice made us both cringe as we turned to the Ravenclaw prefect. 

"Appreciate the warning but we don't need it" I sighed, watching with hidden amusement as the boys face turned a puce colour.

"I am a Prefect! I will let this disrespect drop as your First year, but if you talk to me like that again I will give you detention!" The boy barked before stalking off. Ethan rolled his eyes and pulled out his wand. We shared a grin before casting the rather simple third year charm and watched as our clothes were disguised as the school uniform .

"Too easy" We chorused before another voice made us jump.

"I should report you for that" A seventh year smirked, lounging lazily in the doorway, Gryffindor crest upon his robes and Quidditch Captain Badge occasionally catching the light. His grin grew wider. "But I won't!" He winked making a subtle flick of his wand, momentarily revealing he had used the same spell.

"Charlie Weasley" He introduced smiling, red hair rather spiky and freckles thrown across his face. 

"Harrison Peverell"

"Ethan Nakamura"

Charlie raised an eyebrow, surprise flashing in his bright blue eyes before disappearing quickly. "Huh. Not the first Demi's Hogwarts has but I suggest you keep that to yourself, many Purebloods hate Demigods. Undetermined?" The grin slid back onto his face as Ethan's jaw dropped. 

"I'm determined" Ethan mumbled after picking  his jaw from the floor. 

"Well, good luck boys. Hogwarts is about to get a whole lot harder now" He chuckled and nodded towards us before darting off down the corridor as they heard a yell of "FRED! GEORGE! PUT THE FIRST YEAR DOWN!".

The train came to a slow stop with no more interruptions, neither of us left our trunks, instead keeping them in our pockets. Turns out you actually can get taught some spells at Camp Half Blood, I'm surprised Mr KFC would allow it. Voicing my thoughts as we jumped off, Ethan burst out laughing, ignoring the stare from some upper years.

"M-Mr K-K-KFC!" He choked, eyes watering, desperately trying to keep it together. I grinned winking at him as we climbed into a boat with two others. 

An aristocratic Blonde eyed us cautiously, watching subtly as we closed off our faces, all amusement disappearing. The Italian-looking boy next to him rolled his eyes, holdig out his hand to Ethan who slowly took it.

"Blaise Zabini, Son Of Aphrodite" 

The blonde locked eyes with me as Ethan Introduced himself, it seemed we both had the same idea. Either no emotion or manipulate emotions. 

"And this pompous prat beside me is Draco Malfoy, Son Of Apollo" Blaise ignored the heated glare sent his way, turning his brown eyes towards me.

"Harrison Peverell, undetermined" I spoke quietly, unconsciously glancing towards the deep water beneath us.

"That's a Lie. Your determined otherwise you wouldn't look at the water like that. I'm guessing one of the big three" Draco spoke up at last, aristocratic voice certainly fitting his features, his grey eyes slowly warming up.

"Everyone has their secrets" I replied, allowing a hint of warmth to my voice, not lost on either of them and they nodded slightly. A rule that most demigods try to stick to when going rogue (Not going to camp) - look out for each other. Depending on how powerful a demigod is, they can sense when another is near, unless of course you do what I did and make things harder for yourself and block it off. Only for crowded spaces though.

We stepped off the boats and trudged up to the castle. The other first years were goggling up at the magnificent building, even Draco who was met with a grinning Blaise as he did so. Professor Minerva McGonagall came to the door as the half giant who I couldn't remember the name of appeared. As we were pulled into a side chamber, worry stirred in my stomach, something that I hadn't thought much about - the sorting.

_"Do not worry my child, I shall not care what house you are in, you are extraordinarily powerful no matter what stereotype they give you"_

"Nakamura, Ethan"

My best friend made his way up to the stool, pulling the old but intelligent hat onto his head. He sat there for sometime, I caught a couple of the teachers lean forwards. what were they expecting?

**"SLYTHERIN"**

The table of green and sliver began to clap, much more composed than the other houses,

"Malfoy, Draco"

Compared to Ethan, his sorting was over before it had even began

" **RAVENCLAW"**

Many looked shocked at the outcome, but the blonde looked rather happy with that, nodding to myself and Blaise as he joined the table of blue.

"Peverell, Harrison"

The old man Dumbledore sat forwards, catching my eye before I turned my back and pulled the hat one, my posture graceful.

**"What do we have here? Harrison Peverell or Harry Potter?"**

"I abandoned that name, they aren't my family, I have a family. Now please sort me, for I have no wish to be in the spotlight"

**"Oh but you wont get out of that Harrison, we both know what your destined for."**

"There is a prophecy. They are not set in stone."

**"Indeed they are not. But I wish you luck for wherever it may take you, Son of Three."**

**"HUFFLEPUFF"**

Stepping down and adding they yellow to my robes I joined the badgers to hearty claps and a warm welcome that reminded me of Aunt Hestia. Locking eyes with Ethan I nodded. Operation Alliance could now begin.

Because the Hat was right. There is Prophecy. And I've already made my choice.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters will be longer than this one, I hadn't meant for it to be quick but I accidentally deleted my work and had little time to re-do it. 
> 
> Can you guess who the other two Gods were?


End file.
